ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Reason to Protect Reia
Naboo has been saved, but the cost is a bit high. Qui-Gon died, leaving Obi-Wan to train with Anakin. At the same time, a few feet from Qui-Gon's funeral, Reia feels more suddle than a certain time period she is on her previous journeys. Reia: Qui-Gon didn't have to die... Kiva: I know, Reia. I don't blame you. I've seen people die in front of my own eyes each passing time, which is why I don't go to funerals at all, because they make me feel sad and depressed. Even my heart knows that. - Quietly, her memory of her previous partners returned. Even their names came back to her memory. Reia: I just wish...Shon and Bluu...wouldn't suffer the same fate as Qui-Gon did. - The names peaked Kiva's interest, all of a sudden. Kiva: You know, Reia? This "Shon" and "Bluu" guys seem to care about you a lot. Reia: They were. They are heavily injured during the 2012 disaster and in heavy recovery since then. Someone broke them. Kiva: I imagine it was someone that use to be on the team. Reia: That's right. Shon is part of the Namekian tribe and extremely skillful. Bluu is a different Majin that my boss find interested, because of his healing factor. ...I missed them so much. Kiva: Gosh... I'm sorry for your loss. Reia: Thank you. Would've imagine how happy they are, me still alive. Kiva: I'm sure that even though they are not here, you still got the memories of all the good times you had with them. - Reia smiled at Kiva as she gets closer to her and Reia looked at the stars. Reia: (Shon... Bluu... I'm glad I'm remembering you two again.) Kiva: Are you glad you remember them again? Reia: I am. - Rock walked towards the two shortly after. Rock: Everything okay? Reia: Yeah, it's fine. We're just talking. Kiva: Nothing to be concern about. Rock: Of course. Just checking. Reia: Thank you. Rock: Oh, right! I wanted to give you this for helping out. - Rock present a coordinates card. Rock: I was about to give this to Ratchet, but I think you deserve it more. Reia: (This presence of this city... Could it be?) Kiva: What is it, Reia? Reia: It's...somewhere I've been to before. - Kiva takes the coordinates card and finds her home city with a spider web in the background. Kiva: Gosh... That's New York City! Reia: How did you get this? Rock: Some agent dropped it back in Tatooine. Kiva: I guess that would be Coulson. Reia: Thanks, Rock. - Rock nodded and went back to the group. Reia: (Must be hard to imagine Kiva to return home like this...) Kiva: Reia? Reia: ...Sorry. Got a lot on my mind. Kiva: It's fine. Reia: Tomorrow, we're going to your home city. Kiva: That's right. We need to know who's attacking my home. - Kiva ran toward the group, leaving Reia reminding herself of her childhood. During the celebration, the gang couldn't stay and decided to leave Naboo. On the course for Earth, Terra looked around for Reia when Kiva arrived to see him. Kiva: Hi, Terra. Terra: Oh, hey. Kiva: I imagine you were looking for Reia. Terra: Yeah, I had a progress report to send Reia. She needs to send it to Angela on her amnesia case. Kiva: Oh. Mind if I tag along? Terra: Sure. - Both Kiva and Terra went to the medical bay, to see both Angela and Reia already there. Kiva: Hi, Angela. Angela: Hey. Did you have the progress report? - Terra handed the report over and sees the status. Angela: Looks like memories are coming back a little at a time. Reia: I had to thank Rock for that. Angela: Rock? Terra: Mega Man, in other words. Kiva: Yeah, he revealed his identity for us. Angela: Noted. Anyhow, I hope Reia can get some training. Reia: Why? Angela: Reports that a new enemy called Titania is causing trouble in New York. Kiva: Titania? Angela: Report to the captain for more information. Reia, go ahead and train. Reia: Alright. - Reia and Kiva went on their seperate ways for the moment. Reia used the training room to increase her power level, while Kiva and Terra headed for the bridge to find Ratchet. Category:Scenes